


Maybe Forever can be our Always

by dracosbadfaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Reader friendship, Draco Malfoy is Not a Death Eater, Draco and Reader love each other, Draco and reader are best friends, Draco is Snapes apprentice, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy is Readers Godparent, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Reader is Severus Snapes daughter, Severus Snape is Draco Malfoy's Godparent, Slytherin Reader, pansy makes them play a drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosbadfaith/pseuds/dracosbadfaith
Summary: Pansy and Blaise come into the Slytherin common room and persuade y/n and Draco to play a new drinking game that Pansy made up.Confessions are made and secrets are revealed.Happy ending ensues.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Maybe Forever can be our Always

‘242 ways to get rid of scale on 109 magical herbs and plants’, I read as I sat on the Slytherin common room couch, legs up, the large tome resting on my thighs. 

Herbology was a specialty of mine, having aced all the classes since starting at Hogwarts 6 years ago. 

The last 6 years at Hogwarts have been nothing but wonderfully magical; it was everything I hoped it would be since first learning about it when I was old enough to understand words. The friends I’d made would be with me throughout the rest of my life; the spells I’d learned would undoubtedly help me through said life. 

The magical school and all wonderous things within its walls would soon mean nothing, however, as all good things in my life were soon to come crumbling down around me. I was, as my mind so eloquently put it, blissfully unaware of the meaning behind ‘all good things must come to an end’.

As I sat, studying at what I did best, my best friend of 14 years (and not-so-secret, itty-bitty, quite small, near non-existent, kind-of crush, absolute love of my life), walked through the portrait into the common room. 

I noticed it was him from his footsteps. After all, when you’re best friends with someone for almost your entire lifetime, you develop a type of telepathy with them, and notice all the small things that no one else’s numb minds would even care to dawn upon. 

Also, you could detect him just by his expensive-ass cologne through a gathering of all sweaty male quidditch players that ever played on the Hogwarts teams. It wasn’t overpowering, no, just uncommon and undoubtedly your favourite smell in the entire universe. 

“How was it?” I ask, not moving from my spot, eyes still fixed on the words, although unreading. 

“How was a 4 hour session with your father describing, in fine detail might I add, all the possible career paths that lie ahead in my future? While brewing 7 different potions, all at the same time, for Madame Pomfrey and the hospital wing? Oh, it was splendid. Just how I love spending all my Thursday evenings.” he says, lifting my legs to flop down next to me, then laying my legs on top of his thighs.

“Oh, in that case, I should ask him if he’s free every Thursday evening. Just for you.” I smile widely at him. 

“I would die.” he grumbles. 

“No you wouldn’t. He loves you, you know. You are his top student after all.” I say sympathetically. 

“I know.”

“But being top comes with responsibility...like brewing potions for the hospital wing.” I snicker. He groans and rubs his thumbs tenderly over his palms. I take them in my hand and start to gently massage them, easing the tension from the sore skin. “How did you get roped into all this mess anyways?” I ask. 

He sighs. “He came up to me during lunch and asked if I was free this evening to help him out with some brewing.”

“And you said yes.” I say. He nods. “So you did this to yourself.”

“I didn’t know he needed me for four hours. Or to brew seven potions!” He fights with me. 

I chuckle quietly and kissed his palms after I finished soothing them. He pouts, turned his repositioned my leg, and lay between my thighs, his back on me while he faced the ceiling.

“Are you going to apprentice with him?” I ask, carding my hands through his silky hair (which, if i’m being honest, was ten times more healthy and soft than mine. Fucker.).

“I already am.” he says non chalantly, his eyes closed. 

“What? I didn’t know that.” I say, a little shocked and hurt that neither of them decided to tell me. 

“Mhmm. He asked me at the beginning of the year. Something to do with ‘helping me find the best career possible’.” 

“Well, you do have to admit. My father does know quite a few people.”

“My father knows more.” he says with a smirk, turning his head up and back to look at me. 

I glare at him. “Don’t push me Malfoy.” I say after a beat. 

“Or what? What will you do, Snape?” he challenges, quirking an eyebrow. 

“I’ll tell my father to drop you as an apprentice.” I say. 

“You know he wouldn’t do that. MY godfather wouldn’t do that. You said yourself I’m his top student.” he says, settling back down, closing his eyes again. 

I leave him be for the time being, but don’t go back to stroking his soft-ass hair. 

“Draco? Y/n?” Pansy and Blaise, the two lovebirds of Slytherin, come trampling into the common room like a duo of daft dinosoars with no grace or elegance what-so-ever. 

“Pansy.” I greet politely. As devoid of any poise as she is, she is a fierce friend and a fun person to be around.

“Hey beautiful.” she says, winking my way. “Get up you lazy sod.” she said to Draco, kneeing him in the thigh. 

“Fuck right off, Parkinson. What are you doing anyways?” he says grumpily, sitting up. I fix my skirt as he does so, but catch him as he casts a fleeting glance at where he just lay on me, right at my mussed up skirt. 

“Ok, do you two want to play this new game we made up?” Pansy says, sitting on the couch next to ours, Blaise already lounging on it. 

“What kind of game?” I ask, intrigued. She always has fun things to do, that one. 

“Ok, so we each take a shot, and go in a circle and tell each other one thing that no one else knows. Not even each other. Then, after everyone has gone, we take another shot and repeat. Each round will get more juicy as we drink more.” she says, elated and a little devious, based on the wicked smile she was displaying. 

“You just made that up?” Draco says, unimpressed. 

“What? You have any better ideas?” she asks. 

“Yeah. Anything but that.” Draco replies. . 

“Play nice Draco.” I say sarcastically. 

“Yeah Draco, since when have you turned down a little drinking game? Afraid you’ll reveal your secrets?” Blaise says from beside Pansy, bringing out the firewhiskey and placing it on the small table in front of the sofas. 

“No. I just think it’s stupid.” he says, inspecting his fingers like the posh shit he is. 

“I’ll play.” I say, facing Pansy and Blaise. “It’s like truth or dare, minus the dare and with firewhiskey.”

“You don’t play truth or dare with firewhiskey?” Pansy asks. I shake my head. “Regardless, who wants to go first?” 

Blaise, Pansy and I stare at each other. Draco doesn’t say anything, but remains watching us. 

“I’ll go.” I say, taking the bottle, screwing off the cap and downing a decent size gulp. I pass the bottle to Pansy who does the same and passes it to Blaise. 

“Ok, do you ask me a question or do I just say something?” I ask. 

“You just tell us a secret.” Pansy says. 

“Any limits?” I ask. I don’t know why I do. It was a stupid thing to ask. 

“None.” she smiles manically. 

“Great.” I whisper to myself. “Umm,” I say, trying to think of something, knowing that the first few rounds will be boring, as the whiskey won’t hit us for a good few minutes. “I… sometimes shower with the lights off.” 

Pansy laughs and Blaise snickers to himself. Draco remains quiet.

“You did say no limits. It does count...right?” I ask, hoping I can finish my turn. 

“Yeah, it counts.” Pansy giggles. “Why though?” she asks as she takes a shot. 

“It’s relaxing, quite, actually.” I respond. 

“Ok… I sleep with socks on.” she says, and the three of us giggle. 

She passes the the bottle to Blaise and he downs his shot. “I pee sitting down sometimes.” he says.

Pansy and I start howling laughing, and soon clutch our stomachs with how hard we laugh at his ‘confession’.

“What?” he asks. “When I wake up in the middle of the night I don’t feel like standing to pee, ok?” he said. 

When we finish laughing at him, Blaise and Draco joining in at the end with a few chuckles, I look back at the blonde behind me. 

I pass the bottle to him. “Play.” I say. 

He takes the bottle and looks between it and me a few times before sowing a shot of his own. 

He thinks quietly for a moment before saying “I used to rip up my father’s old books in our library.”

I nod, smiling at the thought of a baby Draco running around, tearing out pages of old, musty books, with Lucius Malfoh running around after him.

“Even as a child you were an insufferable prat, eh?” I laugh, taking the bottle from him and drinking my next shot. He smirks at my comment. 

“Hmm… I don’t know. Give me an idea.” I say, not able to think of a confession that’s not too revealing for the level of drunkenness I am. 

“We can’t. That’s a rule.” Pansy said. “I forgot to mention it.”

I sigh. “Ok, hmm… I sometimes cup my boobs to see if they grew.” 

“Me too!” Pansy says, laughing out loud. I laugh with her, as Blaise smirks at his girlfriend. I don’t catch Draco’s reaction as I don’t dare turn around. 

“I used to try and lick my boobs.” Pansy says, after taking her sip. 

“Me too!” I say, and the two of us resolve in a fit of giggles once again. 

Blaise takes his shot and crowds Pansy’s neck. “I can lick her boobs.” he says, attacking her neck as she squeals. 

“Get a room!” Draco says, throwing a pillow at the couple. 

“That’s not a confession though, Blaise.” I say. 

“Yeah, Blaise,” Pansy says dramatically, pulling herself away from her boyfriend. “But I already knew that one. Tell us something else.”

He settles back and thinks for a moment. “I have a food fetish.” he says. 

“Wait, really?” Pansy asks quietly, turning to face him. 

He nods. “Imagine you smothered in whip cream and chocolate sauce…mmm!” he says, grabbing her and kissing her. 

“I didn’t see that coming.” I say, turning to Draco to have something else to look at. 

“Me neither.” he says. He grabs the bottle from the table and takes a drink. “I used to want to be an auror.” he says nonchalantly. 

I whip around to look back at him. “Really?” I ask. I did not see that coming. 

He nods. “Mhmm.” 

Pansy and Blaise look at him too, surprised looks on their faces. 

“I didn’t know that. Why ‘used to’?” she asks. 

Draco shrugs. “I seem to have a talent for potions instead.” he says. 

“If you want to be an auror, Draco…” I start, but he shakes his head. 

“No. That ship has sailed. I think I’ll just stick to a potions master or alchemist or something.” He shrugs. 

“Wel, you are good at it.” I say with a smile. 

“You don’t have to tell me that.” he says with smirk. 

He passes me the bottle and I take a swig. I think for a moment. The alcohol seems to be getting to everyone, even though we hadn’t had much yet. Then again, even for the most heavyweight wizard, it doesn’t take much firewhiskey to get them drunk. 

“I sleep naked sometimes.” I say. It’s not the full truth, I never actually sleep fully naked, but in my underwear. 

“I think we all do, but ok.” Pansy says with a smile. She takes her drink and says her confession. “I hold in my pee cause it feels good.” Yeah, she’s definitely a lightweight. 

I laugh while the boys cringe a little. 

“Does it really?” Blaise asks. 

I nod and giggle. I know what she means, I do it too. 

“Blaise, you go.” I say. 

He takes his shot and says “I’ve searched up spells on how to make your dick bigger.” 

My eyes widen as Pansy slaps his knee. “It doesn’t need to be bigger!” she yells angrily at him.

He shrugs, as I lean back against the couch. I spare a glance at Draco and gauge his reaction. His furrowed brow and slight frown make my eyebrows raise.

Is… is he jealous? Of Blaise? Does Draco Malfoy have a small dick, even with his level of cockiness?!

“You ok?” I ask quietly. 

He turns to me quickly and his expression changes to a soft smile. He nods. 

“You’ve been quiet.” I state. 

“Am I supposed to be loud?” he mocks. 

I roll my eyes and look at the other two. 

“Who’s turn is it?”

*

45 minutes later, the four of us are piss ass drunk. We’ve collectively finished off more than half the bottle, and we’ve all shared some pretty big secrets, ranging from embarrassing make out sessions, to fetishes, to masterbation stories. 

“Oh I have one!” Pansy shouts. We’ve given up going in turns and whoever could think of a confession would take their shot and tell it. “I know someones crush.” she says diviantly. 

I freeze. No one knows about my feelings for Draco, but people have their suspicions.

Especially Pansy. 

“Hold up,” I say, pausing her for a minute. “You can’t tell someone else’s secret.” 

“Why? And who said it was a secret.” she grins. 

“Well, if it IS a secret, and no one else knows, you can’t say it. Besides, how do you know one of us doesn’t know who has a crush on who?” 

She considers me for a good minute then says, “I’ll take my chances. Besides,” she clearly mocks, “If someone else doesn’t know, I’ll just tell another secret. One of my own.”

“Pansy.” I warn, just as Draco does the same. 

“Just tell a secret of your own.” he says from beside me. 

“No.” she says, flat out, crossing her hands over her chest. 

“Why? This was your game to begin with. Shouldn’t you follow the rules?” I say. 

“No!” she fights back. “You have a right to know!” And I just know she’s looking at Draco. And I just know how she’s talking about is me…

“Pansy, if you don’t tell your own secret, you will regret it.” 

I feel Draco tense beside me as he speaks, leaning closer to the dark-haird witch. 

“No.” she’s says stubbornly again. 

“You know what, I think I’m done here.” I say as I stand up. 

“I think so, too.” Draco says, following my lead as we begin walking to the dormitories. 

“Draco has a crush on you.”

I freeze and the breath in my evaporates. 

What?

“Y/n has a crush on you, Draco.” 

WHAT. 

I can’t move as I hear Draco go after Pansy. They’re screaming and fighting at each other as Blaise try’s to hold Pansy back. 

“It was time you knew, y/n! Everyone else does.” she says. 

I finally turned to her. “Why?” I ask in a whisper. “That wasn’t your secret to tell.” 

She stands there huffing in Blaises arms as Draco stands defeated with one hand on his hip and the other resting against his forehead, he too out of breath. 

Nobody says anything so I turn and flee to my dorm. 

Thank Merlin my father is the head of this house, otherwise I’d have to share a room with some of the other girls. 

*

My eyes are watering so intensely, that tears being to fall silently onto my pillow as I regale the events of the evening, when I hear a knock at my door. 

I don’t know who it could be so I stay put, hoping they’ll go away. 

“Y/n?”

It’s Draco. 

A quiet sob erupts from my throat as I debate on getting up. 

‘Draco has a crush on you.’ Pansy’s words ring within my ears. 

I get up and open the door just as I see Draco’s back turned. He quickly turns back around to face me, his face struck with worry just as my eyes are red and watery. 

“Sorry.” I whisper as I wipe at my eyes. He just shakes his head and wraps me in his arms, tucking my head gently under his chin, into his neck. 

Even after all of this, I am so thankful that he treats me the same, as just his best friend. 

“She shouldn’t have done that.” I say quietly, trying not to make too much noise. 

“You’re right...” and his silence makes me wonder if she was lying. “...because I wanted to tell you myself,” he says. 

My eyes widen as I take two deep breaths, trying not to freak the absolute fuck out. I pull back to look at his face. I’m just about to say something, what, I don’t know, but he beats me to it. 

“I love you.” he says, just like he always does, just like he would on any other occasion. 

His nonchalant tone and facial expression makes my heart pinch. 

“For how long?” I manage to say. 

“Forever.” he says without missing a beat. 

I chuckle and resume my place under his chin, on his neck. He tightens his hold on me and gently sways us back and forth; not quite dancing, more like rocking a child to sleep. 

I love him so much. After all this time of being his best friend, he knows how to show me unconditional love, always.

**Author's Note:**

> see what i did there? did ya? DID YA?!! :D
> 
> no proofreading, no editing, we die as warriors. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!   
> k thanks bye :)


End file.
